


Павучий поцелуй

by PE_2_DE



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PE_2_DE/pseuds/PE_2_DE
Summary: Энджел Даст и Сэр Пентиус — враги, не кровные, но всё же враги, обычно, враги не испытывают к друг другу теплых чувств, но это не про розового паука и глазастую змею.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 1





	Павучий поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Мой девиз: "Краткость — сестра таланта" А. П. Чехов.
> 
> https://sun9-28.userapi.com/GHXj0umeu_NcIVZXOR1ZU1F_G0zeA3jgVqiqWQ/QqNq__KVPNU.jpg - не иллюстрация, но я это нарисил ;)

Бесплатное жильё — круто, замечательно и просто очень выгодно, однако, не каждый готов не материться, не мастурбировать, не пить алкоголь, не злиться и прочее для того, чтобы получить искупление. Если честно, то Энджел глубоко и грубо ебал это исправление и особо не верил в план Чарли даже после того, как ей вызвался помочь Аластор. Ведь если здраво мыслить, то искупление вообще невозможно, даже если ты полностью чист, то очень вряд-ли, что Бог или его ангелы-приспешники тебя услышат.  
Однако, несмотря на поведение Даста, его не выгнали из отеля, ведь Чарли всё ещё верила в него, но Энджел лишь делал вид того, что он слушается всех правил, чтоб не расстраивать принцессу ада. Но тут пришла Краймини, миниатюрная волчица-подросток, которая пожелала искупить себя, и Энджел перестал играть в притворство, ведь у отеля есть новый посетитель, а паук может продолжить и дальше заниматься своими грязными делами.  
Грязные дела шли плохо, ведь Валентино не особо хотел сотрудничать с Дастом, пока тот не выплатит деньги, которые благополучно были просраны в недавней перестрелке. Пауку пришлось некоторое время играть роль путаны на дороге, прежде чем вернуться к своей обыденной съёмке в порнофильмах. Это не доставляло ему удовольствие, ведь его вытащили из собственной зоны комфорта. Нет, вы не подумайте, Чарли его не выгнала, даже после того, как узнала про ложь Энджела, просто до этого он обслуживал мужчин и очень редко женщин в уютном помещении, на мягкой кровати и в здании, а сейчас приходится выворачиваться наизнанку в узких салонах машин.  
Хорошо, что хоть его давняя подруга — Черри Бомб не отказывала в веселье, ведь Сэр Пентиус всё ещё посягал на её территории, да и другие оболтусы тоже. Но не только в битвах за власть было развлечение, Черри всегда могла подсобить и подкинуть немного наркотиков своему другу-трансвеститу или пойти с ним в бар и набухаться в говно в хорошей кампании.  
Однако, паука в последнее время беспокоят мысли об одной самовлюбленной змее, мысли о том, что Энджел хочет чаще видится с создателем яиц-идиотов. Это пугало бедного гея, ведь никогда до этого он не влюблялся, да и не хотел… ведь зачем шлюхе пара? В этом смысла нет, да и больно будет после расставания или каких-либо ссор, а ещё хуже, если ты любишь, а любви в ответ нет. В общем, Энджел считал, что иметь возлюбленного — это иметь лишнюю обузу или самим ею быть. Из-за этого паук решил, что будет просто отпускать пошлые шутки и агрессивные комментарии в сторону Пентиуса, пытаясь выплеснуть свои чувства. Однако, он боялся, что накопившиеся эмоции рано или поздно одержат верх и он сорвётся и сделает что-то абсолютно глупое, о чём он будет потом очень долго жалеть.  
Черри первая заметила странное поведение Даста. Все эти подколы и что-то похожее на флирт в сторону её конкурента были чем-то странным. Энджел и раньше баловался подобным, но до этого момента его «флирт», так сказать, использовался только в цели оскорбить, смутить или отвлечь змею, но сейчас паук будто реально заигрывал со своим врагом. А сам этот враг реагировал смущением и краснотой своего лица, что, конечно, облегчало вывод из строя и отгон того далеко и подальше от земель Черри, но в тоже время озадачивало девушку, создавалось такое ощущение, что у Пентиуса и Энджела неоговоренная война, где в наступление идёт только Энджел, а Серпент только пытается обороняться, но его позиции обороны что-то слишком быстро сдают. Впрочем, самой Бомб было особо похуй на их отношения, её больше интересовало соседство с Радио демоном, ведь он непредсказуем и опасен, в один момент Аластор просто возьмёт и нападёт на Черри, а та не будет готова и сдаст назад, хотя, она в любом случае сдаст назад, с Радио демоном лучше не связываться.  
Второму, кому бросился в глаза вызывающий розовый паук, был сам объект пошлых шуток Энджела — Сэр Пентиус. Почему он оказался вторым? Да потому что тот до последнего думал, что Даст всё ещё пытается его побольнее задеть, что у того отменно получалось, поскольку сам Пентиус был неравнодушен к этой женоподобной бабочке и пытался до конца скрыть это, однако, он не мастер маскировки чувств и эмоций. Его гложет то, что он влюбился в мужчину, причём в трансвестита, причём в порно-актёра и шлюху, причём в своего врага — у вас бинго, поздравляю!  
Во время ещё одной стычки Энджел отпускает свою очередную пошлую шутку, а Серпент красный как помидор, хотя это сложно исполнить, когда у тебя чешуя покрывает кожу, но нашей королеве кринжа это удаётся неплохо. Пентиус шипит на Даста с высоты своего летающего дирижабля и начинает стрельбу по двум друзьям. Те, в свою очередь, прячутся за стеной дома и ржут. Черри, пользуясь перезарядкой оружия, бросает свои бомбы прямо в кабину дирижабля, а когда те взрываются и летательный аппарат с грохотом приземляется, она заходит через разбитое стекло в кабину и даёт по щам Сэру Пентиусу. Энджел отстреливает приспешников змеюки, а тех, кто подошёл слишком близко, расписывает ногами, их желтки растекаются по асфальту, скорлупа трескается с таким прикольным звуком.  
Черри и Пентиус дерутся в кабине, преимущество явно за циклопом, но змея не отстаёт и пытается раздавить её, обернувшись кольцами. Но ему мешает влетевший к на огонёк Энджел Даст со своим: «Хей! Ебёшься и без меня? Надо исправлять». Этим он смутил недалёкую змею, чем воспользовалась Бомб и откинула того в другой конец комнаты. Серпент, пошатываясь от силы удара, поднялся и, с раздражением от изначального бездействия в схватке Пентиуса и Черри, скомандовал своим яичным приспешникам атаковать. Те послушно выполнили приказ, по пути умирая от бомб циклопа и выстрелов паука. Пока они были отвлечены безуспешными попытками приспешников нанести хоть каплю урона по врагам, Серпент нажал что-то на панели управления и на Черри и Энджела начали падать клетка, паук быстро среагировал и отпрыгнул в сторону, приземлившись на спину, а вот девушка не успела и оказалась в ловушке из железных, крепких, спаянных между собой прутьев. Черри гневно воскликнула: «Эй, какого чёрта?!» И растерянно смотрела на прутья клетки, придумывая, как их сломать или взорвать, но взорвать, не повредив себя же и своего друга случайно.  
В это время Пентиус пытался обездвижить Энджела, как в драке после зачистки, но тот уворачивался и стрелял в Серпента, попутно отпуская пошлый юморок, на что он раздражённо шипел и держа открытым капюшон, что показывало его недовольство. Так бы продолжалось довольно долго, если б Даст всё-таки не отвлёкся на крик поддержки от Черри и не попал бы в плен Сэра Пентиуса, упав на пол, попутно простонав, чтоб отвлечь своего врага, но змея что-то особо не обратила внимание на актёрскую паука. Серпент приблизился к Энджелу и навис над ним: «Наконец-то, вы двое в ловушке и я смогу захватить эти территории!» Он начал смеяться, открыв капюшон, закинув голову вверх и закрыв все свои многочисленные глаза, из-за чего не заметил, как Даст вытащил свою третью пару рук и развязал себя. Он встал и схватил в руки свою ППШ, нацелив на голову Серпенту. Змея перестала смеяться и испуганно перевела взгляд на оружие, потом на лицо паука, которое изображало злорадство своей ухмылкой и положением бровей: «Чтож, сладенький, похоже, в этой игре выиграл я».  
Энджел верхней парой рук схватил плечи Пентиуса, средней — талию, а нижней держал ППШ. Серпент опешил от действий паука и застыл, охуевшим взглядом смотря на Даста, сложив свой капюшон. Энджел, ухмыльнувшись и чуть приблизившись к лицу оппонента, сказал: «Какая-то большая мушка залетела в мою липкую паутину». Он остановился на пол пути к лицу Серпента, осознав, что творит, глаза сотрели прямо в глаза Сэра Пентиуса, и его разум метался в желании испробовать своего врага и насладиться пребыванием рядом или убежать как можно дальше, скрыться в тёмном углу и сидеть там, пока не уйдёт ужасный стыд и сожаление о своих действиях.  
«Да поебитесь вы уже! Сколько можно ждать, блять?!» Это закричала Черри Бомб, стоя с недовольным лицом, держа прутья клетки и явно ожидая окончания этой молчаливой паузы между двумя врагами.  
Из-за Черри Бомб Энджел решил, что всё, апогей кринжа достигнут, уже терять нечего и резко прильнул к «губам» Сера Пентиуса, получив ответ виде того, что змея сложила зубы с ядом и языком оплела язык розового паука, двигаясь в ротовой полости обоих. Паук и змея имеют разное строение, и им обоим довольно интересно изучить физиологию рта слепо и на ощупь. Они стояли так, пока не воздух в лёгких не закончился и им не пришлось разъединиться.  
Они тяжко дышали, пополняя кислород и пытаясь отдышаться. Произошло безмолвное признание в чувствах, только для него понадобились какие-то долгие словесные прелюдия из недофлирта и глупых шуток. Чтож, это стоило того, два демона, два врага, которые не особо желали признаваться в своих чувствах, наконец-то свершили это действо.  
«Это был… Павучий поцелуй…» Сказал Сэр Пентиус, на что Энджел хихикнул, а Черри Бомб засмеялась очень громко, облокотившись на прутья и высовывая руки из клетки.


End file.
